1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to remote control systems and methods, and more particularly to an electronic device and a method for controlling pan-tilt-zoom cameras.
2. Description of Related Art
Pan-tilt-zoom (PTZ) cameras are widely used for security surveillance. Often, a PTZ camera is connected to a control center via a wired connection or a wireless connection. A user at the control center can view real-time images captured by the PTZ camera via a monitor screen, and send control commands to control movements of the PTZ camera via a controller, especially when an abnormality appears in the real-time images. One problem is that, if the user leaves the control center, he/she cannot view the real-time images captured by the PTZ camera and send the control commands to the PTZ camera.